High School Canteen
by Misako Sheva-Mustang
Summary: Kumpulan drabble FMA. setting : high school life. Read and Review! UPDATED* Chap 9 : Dream of the Dream, pair : AlMay
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnyaaaaa, kesampean juga saya mengeluarkan fanfic Fullmetal Alchemist

:Toast: a thousand times.

Ini adalah fanfic FMA saya yang pertama sekaligus drabble saya yang pertama, jadi kalau ada keanehan disana-sini, mohon di maafkan. Review diwajibkan. Hehehehehe... :D

FullMetal Alchemist adalah milik Hiromu Arakawa sensei (sembah-sembah Arakawa-sensei), tapi Roy Mustang punya saya (siap-siap dipotong ama Arakawa-sensei). :3

A/N : yang di-italic itu pikiran si tokoh. :)

Well then, enjoy your salep. :))

* * *

**_Welcome to Alchemist Gakuen_**

* * *

Winry memegang tas ranselnya dengan mantap dan memasuki gerbang Alchemist Gakuen. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan karena ia merasa sangat senang akhirnya ia bisa menginjakkan kaki di sekolah idamannya ini.

Hari itu adalah awal bulan April. Musim semi sedang mengibarkan anginnya yang sejuk. Bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran dengan pink sakura dan langit biru berbaur menjadi pemandangan yang menenangkan hati. Seperti itulah suasana lingkungan Alchemist Gakuen yang kabarnya sangat terkenal di Amestris.

Winry memasuki pintu depan dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu khusus untuk didalam sekolah.

Winry membungkukkan badannya, tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol seseorang di depannya yang juga sedang membuka sepatu.

"Ah, gomenasai."

Winry menyentuh pundak orang yang ditabraknya. Orang itu berbalik.

Winry berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu sedang menatap padanya.

"Iie. Tidak apa." Ia tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis, namun Winry bisa melihatnya.

Winry mengeluarkan semburat tipis di pipinya.

_Ini akan menjadi tahun pertama yang menyenangkan._

* * *

Doudatta? Like it? Hate it? Ada yang perlu ditambah? Keluarkan pendapat pembaca semua di tombol Review yang imut-imut itu. Onegaishimasu to arigatou gozaimasu. ^^v

^MisaChan^


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyaaaa... saya tadinya mau update 1 chap/hari.. tapi ada kesalahan teknis, jadinya baru sekaran bisa update.. T.T

Yep, keep enjoy it. Read and review! :)

FullMetal Alchemist adalah milik Hiromu Arakawa sensei (sembah-sembah Arakawa-sensei), tapi Roy Mustang punya saya (siap-siap dipotong ama Arakawa-sensei). :3

A/N : yang di-italic itu pikiran si tokoh. :)

Well then, enjoy your salep. :))

* * *

**_Senpai no Time_**

* * *

"Hawkeye, kau dimana?" Roy berbicara melalui ponselnya.

"Aku di auditorium, kaichou. Kaichou dimana?" Balas Riza simple.

"Aku di ruang kepala sekolah."

"Ngapain?"

"Aku, hmm... Agak... Nervous." Ujar Roy dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Hahahahahahaha!!!" Riza tertawa disebrang sana.

"Hei! Kau menertawakanku?" Roy berkata dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar Mustang Kaichou berkata 'gugup'." Riza berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

Hening sejenak.

"Hmm, Riza?" Roy mencari lawan bicaranya.

"Ada apa Roy?"

"Bukankah ini saatnya kau mengucapkan sesuatu untuk menyemangatiku?" Tanya Roy.

"Kaichou bodoh. Kalau kau mengacaukan pidato pembukaan tahun ajaran baru ini, kau akan rasakan akibatnya." Riza berkata dengan datar.

"Kata-kata yang bagus, sekretarisku sayang." Ucap Roy.

"Dan tolong jangan gunakan kata-kata 'sekretarisku-sayang' itu kalau kau masih mau selamat setelah pidato, 'kaichou-bodoh'." Sambung Riza dengan nada dingin.

"Diterima."

"Baiklah, pastikan kau datang 5 menit lagi."

Riza mematikan ponselnya. Tuuuuut.

Roy menutup flip ponselnya. Ia melirik ke arah pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

Ada bayangan seseorang berjalan meninggalkan muka pintu dan ada semburat bau lavender yang lembut. Suara hentakan teratur sepatunya menunjukkan orang itu adalah perempuan.

"Auditorium, eh? Kau pembohong yang buruk, Riza." Roy tersenyum simpul.

* * *

Yang satu ini tercipta begitu aja pas lagi nonton Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, jadinya begini deh. Oia, kaichou itu kira-kira ky ketua OSIS gitu. Doudatta? Like it? Hate it? Ada yang perlu ditambah? Keluarkan pendapat pembaca semua di tombol Review yang imut-imut itu. Onegaishimasu to arigatou gozaimasu. ^^v

^MisaChan^


	3. Chapter 3

Yak, satu chapter lagi :D whoa, i love doing this... Sekali lagi, kalo ada yang aneh disini dan sana, jangan lupa buat klik tombol berbunyi 'review' di bawah tengah itu. :))

FullMetal Alchemist adalah milik Hiromu Arakawa sensei (sembah-sembah Arakawa-sensei), tapi Roy Mustang punya saya (siap-siap dipotong ama Arakawa-sensei). :3

A/N : yang di-italic itu pikiran si tokoh. :)

Well then, enjoy your salep. :))

* * *

**_Atarashii Kyoshitsu_**

* * *

Kelas baru, teman baru.

Begitukah?

Aku tidak pandai dalam mencari teman baru.

Aku berjalan memasuki kelas yang tertera tulisan 1-6 di atas pintu. Banyak, hmm, semua muka yang kulihat sama sekali tidak kukenal. Mereka menatapku sejenak. Yah, itu mungkin karena rambut pirang sebahuku yang agak aneh untuk seorang laki-laki.

Aku berjalan mencari bangku kosong. Sampailah aku pada bagian belakang kelas.

"Anoo, bangku disebelahku masih kosong." Sebuah suara manis mengagetkanku.

Aku berbalik dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kuncir kuda yang lucu. Aku ingat pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya?

"Oh, terima kasih."

Aku duduk dibangku yang ia tunjukkan.

Ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya, "Aku Rockbell, Winry Rockbell."

"Ah. Aku Edward Elric."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Mohon bantuannya selama setahun ini." Ia tersenyum, sangat manis.

Aku tertegun dan mengangguk. Ya ampun, senyum itu menyilaukan sekali.

Aku biasanya tidak percaya dengan firasat atau apapun hal yang un-scientific. Namun, kali ini aku percaya saat firasatku mengatakan,_ ini akan menjadi tahun pertama yang menyenangkan._

Dan entah mengapa, wajahku terasa agak hangat.

* * *

Doudatta? Like it? Hate it? Ada yang perlu ditambah? Keluarkan pendapat pembaca semua di tombol Review yang imut-imut itu. Onegaishimasu to arigatou gozaimasu. ^^v

^MisaChan^


	4. Chapter 4

Waaahh.. hari ini pengumuman kelulusan SMA.. :D senangnya. Thanks to dear God, saya lulus dengan nilai memuaskan.

:toast:

Oke, saya rayakan kelulusan dengan fanfic.. :))

FullMetal Alchemist adalah milik Hiromu Arakawa sensei (sembah-sembah Arakawa-sensei), tapi Roy Mustang punya saya (siap-siap dipotong ama Arakawa-sensei). :3

A/N : yang di-italic itu pikiran si tokoh. :)

Well then, enjoy your salep. :))

* * *

**_Sunset and the Night_**

* * *

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Mustang untuk berpatroli setelah jam sekolah usai. Biasalah, pekerjaan kaichou.

Mustang melihat jam tangannya.

_Hmm, sudah jam setengah 6. Pantas saja matahari sudah mau terbenam._

Mustang sampai pada sebuh kelas di lantai 2. Terlihat ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari kelas itu. Mustang membaca papan nama kelas itu : 11-3

_Jam segini masih ada orang?_

Mustang melirik ke dalam kelas melalui pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Mustang terperangah dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Matahari senja yang berwarna kemerahan jatuh secara sempurna di atas warna pirang rambutnya. Wajahnya yang manis membuat siluet di belakang jendela. Posturnya yang sedang memangku kakinya terlihat sangat apik seperti dalam lukisan yang bertemakan putri kerajaan. Murid itu terlihat sedang memeluk clipboard ditangannya.

Mustang membuka pintu kelas, "Hawkeye? Sedang apa kau?"

"Kaichou? Aku sedang melihat matahari terbenam. Pemandangannya bagus dari sini."

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka hal melankolis begini."

Hawkeye tertawa.

Matahari terbenam sepenuhnya, digantikan dengan langit hitam yang cerah dengan bintang-bintang yang seperti confetti diatasnya.

"Apalagi pemandangan setelahnya. Aku suka sekali." Hawkeye tersenyum simpul.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidak, bukan masalah penting. Ayo Roy, kita pulang."

Mustang ikut tersenyum, "Ayo, Riza."

_Kau tahu, langit hitam cerah itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang berjalan bersamaku sekarang. Dasar, baka kaichou._

Riza Hawkeye mengeluarkan semburat pink di pipinya, dan Roy Mustang tidak menyadarinya. Terima kasih untuk remangnya lampu koridor.

* * *

Doudatta? Like it? Hate it? Ada yang perlu ditambah? Keluarkan pendapat pembaca semua di tombol Review yang imut-imut itu. Onegaishimasu to arigatou gozaimasu. ^^v

^MisaChan^


	5. Chapter 5

Saya smakin semangat buat update fanfic ini.. hehehehe. Well yea, thanks to FMA Brotherhood yang keren abis dan bikin saya meringis dan menangis liatin Roy Mustang dan Edward Elric... :headbanging: sangat disarankan untuk nonton FMA brotherhood... :DD

Oia, saya tau fanfic ini fluffy bgt, tapi saya cuma ingin mengambil seni dari ke-fluffy-an.. hehehehe :)) :evilsmirk:

Just like always, FullMetal Alchemist adalah milik Hiromu Arakawa sensei. Kapan saya bisa punya Roy Mustang??? :3

A/N : yang di-italic itu pikiran si tokoh. :)

Well then, enjoy your salep. :))

* * *

**_Tegami, anata e_**

* * *

Di sebelah barat gedung SMA Alchemist Gakuen, ada gedung SMPnya.

Di situlah Alphonse Elric bersekolah. Sekarang, ia duduk di kelas 9.

Al menengok ke belakang kelas, jam dinding menunjukkan jam 11.15.

_Aduh, jamnya berjalan lambat sekali._

Al menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan. Di depan, seorang guru sedang menjelaskan tentang fisika lensa.

Al menghembuskan nafas sekerasnya, entah untuk keberapa kali. Ia menatap orang yang duduk di depannya. Seorang gadis, tubuhnya agak pendek dan rambutnya yang hitam di cepol dua.

Yang ditatap tiba-tiba berbalik dan meletakkan sebuah kertas.

Al mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisannya : _Hei disana, kau bosan ya?_

Al menulis di bawah tulisan itu : _Menurutmu? Aku sekarat, perutku sudah minta makanan._

Ia mencolek gadis didepannya, dan memberikan kertas itu.

Gadis itu membalas : _Kau bawa bekal?_

Al menulis lagi : _Iya, tetapi mungkin aku harus beli tambahan di kantin._

Ia membalas lagi : _Aku bawa lebih hari ini. Mungkin kau mau membantuku?_

Al tersenyum : _Wah, benarkah? Benar nih tidak apa-apa?_

Gadis itu menulis : _Tentu saja. Aku juga bawa apple pie untuk makanan penutup._

Al membalas dengan semangat : _Wow! Aku suka sekali apple pie._

Bel istirahat berdering keras, menandakan berakhirnya mimpi buruk bersama fisika lensa, dan selamat datang makan siang.

Al berdiri dari kursinya dan memanggil si gadis, "May, jadi makan siang?"

Gadis itu berdiri dengan semangat, "Yap, ayo Al."

Mereka berjalan bersama ke atap sekolah. Al yang masih memegang 'surat' dari May, diam-diam melipatnya dan memasukkan ke kantong celananya.

_Ah, aku ingin makan siang seperti ini setiap hari._

* * *

Owaahh, jadi juga fanfic tentang makan siang... Oia, saya suka sama pairing Al-May, keliatannya sweet kalo mereka jalan bareng. :D Doudatta? Like it? Hate it? Ada yang perlu ditambah? Keluarkan pendapat pembaca semua di tombol Review yang imut-imut itu. Onegaishimasu to arigatou gozaimasu. ^^v

^MisaChan^


	6. Chapter 6

Akhirnya saya apdet lagi.. :D membuat drabble bikin saya senyum-senyum sendiri ngebayangin kalo tokoh-tokoh FMA beneran ky cerita ini. Kesannya jadi film adventure-romance XD

okeeee, langsung saja, Fullmetal Alchemist adalah milik Arakawa-sensei. Saya masih berharap Mustang menjadi milik saya *disate rame-rame sama Roy Mustang fans club*

A/N : yang di-italic itu pikiran si tokoh. :)

Well then, enjoy your salep. :))

* * *

_**Chat - with - u . com**_

* * *

Winry sign-in ke Messenger-nya.

Username : AutomailGirl

Password : ******

Winry melihat ada beberapa temannya sedang online. Belakangan ini, ia sering chatting dengan teman baru yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu. Ia mencari username teman barunya itu.

_Bagus, dia online._ Winry tersenyum dan mengklik dua kali username itu.

AutomailGirl : Hai!

Jeda sebentar.

SteelChemist : Hai juga.

AutomailGirl : Sedang apa kau?

SteelChemist : Chatting.

Winry jatuh dari bangkunya. _Ampun, aku sudah tau kalau itu!_

SteelChemist : Hahahahaha. Aku bercanda. :D Aku sedang mencari data untuk tugas sekolah.

AutomailGirl : Kau masih sekolah?

SteelChemist : Iya. Kelas 10.

AutomailGirl : Wah, aku juga sama. :D

SteelChemist : Benarkah? Sekolah dimana?

AutomailGirl : Alchemist Gakuen. Kau tahu?

SteelChemist : Ah yang benar? Kau tidak bohong kan?

AutomailGirl : Serius. Memang kenapa?

SteelChemist : Aku juga sekolah disana.

Winry menatap baris terakhir pesan dari SteelChemist. _Dia murid Alchemist Gakuen?_ Dunia sempit sekali. Masa sih? Siapa ya kira-kira?

SteelChemist : Kau masih disana?

Winry sadar ia mengabaikan SteelChemist terlalu lama. Ia cepat-cepat membalas.

AutomailGirl : Ah maaf. Aku kaget ternyata kau murid Alchemist Gakuen juga.

SteelChemist : Hahaha, sampai segitunya. Oia, aku off duluan ya. Kita sambung besok lagi.

AutomailGirl : Iya. :)

SteelChemist has just signed out.

Winry meng-sign-out messenger dengan sejuta penasaran. _Ah, akan aku cari besok di sekolah._

Pagi harinya, Winry masuk ke kelasnya dengan memperhatikan satu persatu murid di kelasnya. Siapa ya kira-kira si SteelChemist itu? Mungkinkah di kelas ini?

Winry meletakkan tas di atas kursinya. Di kursi sebelah, si Elric menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja. Tidur ia rupanya.

Winry berjalan melalui Edward, namun tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol map biru yang tergeletak di atas meja Edward. Map itu jatuh dan isinya berjatuhan di lantai. Yang punya meja mengangkat kepala dan menyadari map birunya jatuh.

"Ed, maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhnkan map-mu." Kata Winry sambil membereskan map Edward. Winry membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Winry membaca salah satu kertas itu, isinya tentang kimia dasar.

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku kaget, kirain ada apa." Ed menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wah Ed, kau rajin sekali. Tugas ini dikumpulkannya kan masih 3 minggu lagi." Winry menunjukkan kertas yang tadi dibacanya.

"Yaaah, kebetulan aku sedang ingin mengerjakan. Sekalian saja." Jawab Ed. Ia berdiri dan membantu Winry.

Winry sampai pada sebuah kertas. Di paling bawah kertas itu ada sebuah tulisan. Ukurannya lebih kecil, mungkin footnote. Tulisannya : _Property of SteelChemist_. Mata Winry melebar. Ia memegang tangan Edward. Ed terkejut dan menatap balik Winry.

"Ada apa Win?"

"Kau… SteelChemist?"

"Hah? Oh, itu username-ku."

Winry tersenyum, "Hahaha! Salam kenal SteelChemist," Winry berhenti sebentar, "aku AutomailGirl."

Edward terkejut lagi. Keduanya bertatapan lama.

Kemudian, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Hmm... Saya agak speechless. Seperti biasa, tinggalkan review dan saran :D

^MisaChan^


	7. Chapter 7

Apdet lagi... empel dem dem dem... :)) untuk sedikit stress relieve (apa spell-nya bener?) menghadapi ujian ini itu, akhirnya lahir juga chapter... brapa ini? *ditimpuk* oh... chapter 7 ya?

Oke, tanpa banyak pidato, langsung dimulai chapter 7-nya :))

Fullmetal Alchemist dan tokohnya punya Arakawa-sensei The Sexiest Cow from Hokkaido XD... Saya masih memperjuangkan Roy Mustang untuk menjadi milik saya! *dicincang rame-rame*

enjoy!

* * *

_**The Arrogant One**_

* * *

Hari Minggu siang, jam 12.30.

Riza sedang duduk di sebuah meja di dalam sebuah restoran _Xingese Food _di Central City. Ia sendirian duduk di meja kotak berukuran sedang yang letaknya dekat sebuah akuarium besar. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya di restoran itu. Tidak ada alasan khusus atau _feng shui _apapun yang membuatnya menyukai lokasi meja yang agak terpencil itu. Ia hanya merasa tempat ini selalu membuatnya tenang.

Mungkin alasannya adalah seekor ikan besar yang berenang di dalam akuarium itu. Seekor ikan arwana dengan tubuh ramping yang panjang, sisik berwarna merah keemasan yang cantik, dan sepasang sungut di depan mulut yang mirip seperti kumis. Ikan itu berenang bolak-balik sepanjang akuarium untuk memamerkan tubuhnya yang berkilau bila terkena pantulan cahaya lampu akuarium. Riza bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikan ikan itu berenang.

Pertama kali Riza mengetahui soal keberadaan ikan arwana cantik itu di akuarium, ia berpikir : _ikan ini sombong sekali._

Kalau diperhatikan, ikan itu memang sekilas tampak sombong dengan kepalanya yang selalu menghadap ke atas saat berenang. Belum lagi gerakan serta pancaran mata dari ikan itu, sangat sombong. Namun, entah kenapa Riza sangat menyukai pandangan sombong itu.

Riza mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dinding kaca akuarium dengan jarinya. Ikan sombong itu berenang ke arah tangan Riza dan menempelkan sungutnya ke kaca akuarium, seperti ingin memakan jari Riza.

Riza tersenyum, "Kau mirip seseorang yang kukenal. Dia juga sombong, arogan, atau apapun sebutannya, tapi dia sengat tertarik ketika aku memancingnya dengan tanganku."

Ikan itu terus berenang di sekitar jari Riza, dan memperhatikan Riza dengan bola mata besar berwana hitam yang diselubungi selaput bening.

"Kau cantik sekali." Riza berkata pelan pada ikan arwana itu.

Riza mengankat jarinya dari kaca dan kembali pada kegiatannya semula, bertopang dagu. Ia masih mengagumi kecantikan ikan sombong itu.

Kemudian, Riza mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru menuju mejanya. Riza menengok ke arah suara dan menemukan Roy tengah berlari kecil menuju tempat Riza duduk.

Riza mengedik ke arah ikan, "Itu kembaranmu."

Roy sampai di meja Riza, "Maaf Riz...Aku...Terlambat..."

Riza melihat jam tangannya, "Kau hanya telat 5 menit."

"Tapi, ini kan kencan pertama kita, kan tidak asik kalau aku datang telat." Jawab Roy sambil mengatur kemeja dan celana jinsnya.

Riza tersenyum lagi, "Tidak apa. Duduk dulu, atur nafas, lalu kita pesan makanan."

Roy duduk di hadapan Riza, "Maaf tadi aku harus mengirim beberapa surat untuk urusan sekolah."

"Hmm... Tidak masalah."

Roy tersenyum semangat, lalu ia memanggil pelayan yang berdiri dekat meja kasir tidak jauh dari akuarium. Roy memesan beberapa masakan Xingese yang diklaim 'kau tidak akan menyesal telah mencobanya'. Riza hanya memanggut-manggut dan menyerahkan masalah makanan pada Roy.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Roy meminum sedikit air dari gelas yang sudah disediakan lebih dulu.

"Hmm... Anu, Riza."

"Ya?"

"Mungkin agak aneh kalau aku bertanya ini. Tapi... Hmm... Aku cuma agak heran, kenapa kau langsung setuju saat kuajak makan bersama."

Riza menghela nafas, "Ooh. Karena aku mau, itu saja."

"Benar?"

"Iya. Memang kau mau alasan apa?"

"Yah, sebelumnya kudengar kau menolah ajakan Havoc, jadi aku... Bukannya aku takut atau apa. Yah, aku tahu Havoc tidak lebih keren dariku..."

"Hahaha...!" Tawa Riza memotong kata-kata Roy. Roy hanya mengedip dua kali melihat Riza.

Riza mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh dahi Roy dengan jari telunjuknya, "Hei, ketua-bodoh-dan-sombong, aku mau menerima ajakanmu hanya karena aku mau. Dan kurangi rasa percaya diri berlebihanmu itu, rasanya aku mau menyeburkanmu dalam akuarium itu."

Roy mengeluarkan senyum terjahatnya, "Berarti benar dong kalau aku lebih keren dari Havoc?"

Riza menjawab pertanyaan Roy dengan melempar bola tisu yang tadi digunakan untuk lap tangan, "Ketua bodoh."

Riza melirik ikan arwana yang sekarang sedang berenang dengan kepala menghadap Riza. Riza mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan ikan itu langsung berenang melintasi kepala Riza dan sapuan siripnya seolah sedang melambaikan tangan dan berkata, 'semoga berhasil'.

"Kau mengedip pada siapa?" Tanya Roy.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, ikan arwana."

"He? Ikan arwana?"

Riza menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya pada 'ikan arwana' yang sedang berada di hadapannya.

* * *

Chapter ini berawal waktu saya bekunjung ke rumah sepupu saya. Di sana ada akuarium berisi ikan arwana yang siripnya berwarna merah, tapi sisiknya warna emas. Ikannya benar-benar mengilhami :DD tokoh untuk cerita ini seharusnya EdWin, tapi berhubung ceritanya Ed baru kenal ama Winry, ga mungkin kan tiba-tiba kencan gitu aja. :) akhirnya keputusan dijatuhkan pada Royai, mengingat Roy _memang _punya image sombong. Hihihi, love you always Roy :)) *disate rame-rame sama Mustang Fans Club*. Seperti biasa, tinggalkan review dan saran :D

^MisaChan^


	8. Chapter 8

Akhirnya saya bisa apdet lagii... :tumpengan:

Saya akhirnya bisa melewati ujian SNMPTN atau bahasa lamanya SPMB dengan selamat sentosa. Tinggal nunggu hasilnya yang keluar tanggal 17 Juli nanti. Bagi yang baca chapter ini, doain saya lulus SNMPTN yaaa... ^^ *cling cling cling*

Yoha, seperti biasa FMA dan tokohnya adalah punya tante sapi dari Hokkaido, Arakawa Hiromu-sensei. Segala kesamaan baik yang hidup maupun yang terbang, semua adalah murni kebetulan. Fanficnya punya otak saya, dan saya masih belum menyerah menjadikan Roy Mustang sebagai milik saya *dibakar rame-rame*

Enjoy your salep. :)

* * *

**_Kisah Penolakan dan Penerimaan

* * *

_**

Masih ingat kejadian di restoran Xingese food sewaktu Riza memberitahu Roy bahwa Jean Havoc pernah mengajak Riza kencan yang berakhir dengan penolakan?

Tindakan nekat Havoc itu dilaksanakan pada suatu pagi yang cerah pada saat pelajaran kosong. Pada waktu Riza Hawkeye sedang mengalami masalah dengan pencernaannya.

Dan tenang saja, kisah penolakan ini berakhir baik kok.

Riza sedang keluar dari kelasnya untuk mengunjungi toilet. Belakangan perutnya agak bermasalah akibat tugas dan PR sana sini. Belum lagi tugasnya untuk meng-'babysit' ketua council of Alchemist Gakuen yang bodoh bernama Roy Mustang. Walaupun begitu, beberapa hari yang lalu, Roy amat sangat mengkhawatirkan Riza saat ia mengeluh sakit perut dan perlu kamar mandi secepatnya. Tanpa sadar, Roy langsung menggendong Riza dan berlari menuju kamar mandi wanita. Tahu-tahu Riza sudah berdiri di hadapan salah satu stall toilet di kamar mandi wanita. Riza mendorong pipi Roy dan berteriak menyuruhnya keluar.

Riza tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

Kruyuuuukk~

Senyum di wajah Riza hilang saat perutnya berbunyi lagi. Padahal ia sudah sarapan tadi pagi dan makan siang dilarang sampai bel istirahat berbunyi pada pukul 12 tepat.

"Mustang bodoh. Kalau dia tidak membuatku telat makan, masalah pencernaan ini tidak perlu terjadi." Riza menggerutu sambil merogoh saku blazer seragamnya, memastikan ada cadangan tisu.

Riza menemukan sesuatu yang lain di sakunya. Ia menariknya keluar dan menemukan sebuah bungkusan kertas berbentuk segi empat. Riza berhenti di jendela terdekat dan membuka bungkusan itu.

Ternyata isinya adalah obat kemasan _strip_ berisi 4 butir obat. Tulisan diatas _strip_ itu adalah 'no-diarrhe'. _Oh, ternyata obat diare, perhatian sekali dia_. Riza mendengus kecil melihat obat itu.

Riza melihat kertas yang dipakai untuk membungkus obat tadi. Ia membalik kertas itu dan menemukan catatan kecil di pojok kertas.

_Aku minta maaf. Minum obatnya dan cepat sembuh. Obatnya manjur kok. Jangan takut, obatnya tidak kucampur apa-apa. Jangan lupa membaca cara pemakaiannya, aku tidak mau kau semakin parah. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Tetap jadi sekretarisku ya._

_-Roy Mustang_

Riza menutup mulutnya dan menahan tawa, "Kapan si ketua bodoh itu punya waktu untuk meletakkan obat ini di saku blazerku?"

Riza menggelengkan kepalanya dan melipat kertas pembungkus itu.

Riza menyimpan obat diare itu dan kertas catatannya dalam kantong blazer yang terpisah. Senyumnya kembali mengembang, tidak peduli ususnya berteriak minta dikosongkan. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi wanita, beruntung sedang tidak penuh.

Setelah menyelesaikan 'masalah'-nya dengan usus, Riza keluar dengan puas dari toilet. Ia sudah mencuci tangannya dengan bersih dan menyemprot blazernya dengan sedikit parfum. Dengan senyum yang masih belum hilang dari wajahnya, Riza keluar dari kamar mandi.

Riza menunduk dan berjalan sambil melipat tisu yang masih bersih. Tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang.

"Auu!" Riza terdorong mundur.

"Tidak lihat jalan ya?" Orang yang ditabrak Riza bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Maaf." Riza menegakkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirang.

"Hawkeye?"

"Ah, ternyata kau, Havoc."

Havoc membantu Riza berdiri yang dibalas dengan tangan kanan Riza menggenggam tangan kanan Havoc. Havoc langsung salah tingkah, "Ah, maafkan kata-kataku yang tadi. Aku cuma reflek. Hehehe..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jean Havoc adalah teman sekelas Riza. Orangnya tinggi dengan tubuh proposional, dan tentunya (ini yang masih menjadi pertanyaan Riza sampai sekarang) terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis Alchemist Gakuen. Havoc juga adalah teman dekat ketua Roy Mustang. Namun sayang, ke'terkenal'-annya masih kalah dibanding Mustang. Pernah beberapa kali, setelah dikenalkan pada Mustang, gadis yang ditaksir Havoc berpaling dan mendatangi Mustang.

Disamping semua itu, yang sudah jelas sekarang, baik Mustang maupun Havoc, sama-sama memiliki ketertarikan yang tidak biasa pada sekretaris bernama Riza Hawkeye yang sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Tentu saja, Riza hanya menganggap Havoc sebagai teman baik.

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada guru dikelas?" Riza membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Katanya sedang ada rapat mendadak di ruang guru." Jawab Havoc sambil meletakkan tangannya di dalam kantong celana, berusaha bersikap _cool_.

Beberapa gadis yang melewati mereka melirik pada sosok Havoc-dengan-tangan-dikantong. Tetapi pikiran Havoc tetap tertuju pada gadis pirang dihadapannya ini.

"Ayo, kuantar kembali ke kelas." Havoc tersenyum lebar.

Riza mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan melalui beberapa koridor dan menyebrangi taman sambil masih memergoki beberapa gadis menatap Havoc dengan tatapan kagum.

"Hawkeye..." Havoc berusaha membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, Havoc?"

_Aduh, kenapa Riza harus sangat cantik sih?_ Pikir Havoc. Jarak diantara mereka tidak sampai 15cm.

"Ehm... Kita kan sudah lama berteman, dan sepertinya hubungan kita _berjalan_ dengan baik."

"Apa maksudmu Havoc? Ya, kita teman baik, dan hubungan kita berjalan dengan baik pula."

Havoc keringat dingin. Tangannya bergerak tak nyaman di kantong celananya.

"Ehm... Jadi... Jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"Aduh, bagaimana mengatakannya ya?"

"Tinggal katakan saja."

Havoc berjalan mendahului Riza dan berhenti di depan Riza.

Riza menatap kebingungan, "Jean Havoc, apa ada masalah?"

"Iya, ada masalah."

Havoc menarik nafas.

"Ha...Hawkeye, maukah kau kencan denganku hari Minggu ini?"

Riza terdiam sebentar dan mengedip dua kali.

Riza membuka mulut, "Ha?"

"Hawkeye, apakah kau mau kencan denganku hari Minggu ini? Mungkin kita bisa berjalan-jalan atau melakukan hal yang kau suka."

Riza nampak berpikir. Ia membuka mulutnya lagi untuk menjawab.

Namun tiba-tiba, seseorang datang sambil berlari dari belakang Riza.

"Riiiiiiizaaaaaaaa!" Riza menengok dan menemukan Roy Mustang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ketua?"

Roy datang dengan muka luar biasa cemas dan meng-_scanning_ Riza dari atas ke bawah, "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku cemas diare-mu bertambah parah."

"Diare?" Havoc masih terpaku dengan kedatangan Roy.

"Ketua, tolong jangan menyebut nama penyakit itu dengan keras." Roy dan Havoc bisa melihat ada urat menonjol di pelipis Riza, tanda ia sedang marah.

Kedua pria ganteng itu langsung pucat.

"Lagipula Ketua, bukankah kau ada kelas?" Riza bertanya dingin.

"Tapi gurunya tidak masuk." Roy menjawab ragu.

Riza berbalik dan menghadapi Havoc yang masih menatap Riza dengan wajah pucat bercampur malu.

"Maaf Havoc, aku rasa aku tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu. Mungkin kita bisa pergi lain kali." Jawab Riza sambil tersenyum.

Havoc terpaku, dengan agak sedikit kecewa ia berkata lagi, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Lain kali ya."

"Iya, tenang saja." Riza kembali tersenyum.

"Ka...kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kelas." Havoc berjalan melewati Riza dan Roy menuju koridor yang bukan ke arah kelas.

"'Lain kali'? Pergi kemana, eh?" Roy bertanya dingin pada Riza.

"Bukan urusanmu." Riza menjawab tak kalah dingin.

"Jadi Havoc sudah mengambil langkah berani." Roy menyimpulkan dengan suara kecil yang tidak bisa didengar Riza.

"Hah?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," Roy tiba-tiba keringat dingin, "oh ya, apa kau sudah minum obatnya?"

Riza menggeleng, "Belum."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat minum kalau tidak mau tambah parah." Saran Roy.

"Dan sebaiknya aku memberikan frame pada surat _manis_ yang kau berikat bersama obat itu."

Wajah Roy langsung memerah, "He, hei! Kan tidak salah kalau aku perhatian pada sekretarisku!"

Riza tertawa puas lalu mencari kertas pembungkus berisi catatan yang tadi diletakkannya di saku blazernya.

"Eh? Tidak ada?"

"Apanya yang tidak ada?"

Riza melepas blazernya dan merogoh saku lebih dalam, "Tidak ada. Tidak ada. Tidak ada!"

"Apanya yang tidak ada, Hawkeye?"

"Surat...eh...catatan. Maksudku, kertas pembungkus obat yang kau beri tadi tidak ada di kantongku." Riza sedikit panik.

"Ya sudahlah, kan cuma catatan. Nanti aku buatkan lagi." Roy menjawab tenang.

Riza berpaling dari blazernya, berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah yang muncul dipipinya, lalu menatap Roy dengan mata menyipit, "Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu."

Roy mundur selangkah, "He? Ya...mungkin terjatuh di suatu tempat."

Riza menghela nafas, "Ya, sudahlah."

Suasana hening sejenak.

Riza memakai kembail blazernya ketika tiba-tiba Roy berbicara lagi, "Hawkeye, maukah kau pergi denganku hari Minggu ini?"

Riza menatap Roy, "Lagi-lagi ajakan yang sama."

"Ha? Aku kan baru mengajakmu kali ini."

Riza menggeleng, "Sudah lupakan saja."

"Jadi jawabannya?"

"Iya, aku akan pergi. Tapi pastikan kau membayar _semuanya_."

Roy menelan ludah, "Ba... Baiklah."

Havoc yang masih separuh jalan menuju koridor-entah-kemana melihat seluruh kejadian Roy-Riza tadi. Ia menghela nafas, "Ternyata aku masih kalah darimu, eh, Roy."

Ditangan Havoc terdapat secarik kertas berisi catatan Roy Mustang untuk sekretarisnya, yang tidak lain adalah Riza. Ia menemukan kertas itu didepan pintu kamar mandi wanita. Yang berarti tadi terjatuh saat mereka tabrakan. Havoc menghela nafas lagi dan berjalan sepanjang koridor.

"Jean Havoc!"

Havoc berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam keriting yang diikat rapi dibelakang kepalanya. Wajahnya kesal dan siap menampar Havoc.

"Oh, Catalina, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain sekarang." Havoc menjawab lemas.

Bugh! Gadis itu memukul punggung Havoc dengan keras, "Havoc yang kukenal tidak menyerah dengan mudah!"

"Masalahnya lain, Catalina."

"Tapi seingatku kau tidak pernah semurung ini saat ditolak wanita." Rebecca Catalina menyingkirkan rambut yang mengganggu dari depan matanya. Dia bisa membaca Havoc dengan mudah.

"Tidak perlu aku sebut siapa kan?" Havoc bertambah kesal.

"Tidak, aku sudah tahu."

Havoc menatapnya kaget, "Kau tahu?"

"Hei Jean, aku ini teman dekat Riza. Dan kau adalah teman yang paling aku benci di dunia..."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Hubungan erat!" Rebecca berpaling dari Havoc.

"Bodoh." Havoc mendengus dan tertawa kecil. Rebecca melihatnya dan ikut tertawa kecil.

"Jadi… Kau mau pergi Minggu ini?" Havoc tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Hah?" Rebecca tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Kau dengar kan? Ayo pergi denganku Minggu ini. Aku kan baru saja ditolak, mungkin kau bisa membantuku melupakannya." Havoc menjelaskan dengan muka malas. Tapi Rebecca bisa melihat Havoc benar-benar meminta pergi bersama.

Rebecca mengangkat dagunya, pura-pura marah. Lalu tersenyum canggung, "Baiklah. Tapi pastikan kau membayar semuanya. Ingat, _semuanya_."

"Tenang saja, Nona Cerewet." Havoc mengacak rambut Rebecca.

"Lepaskan tanganmu atau kubakar sekarang juga!" Ancam Rebecca.

Havoc menjauhkan tangannya dan tertawa. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Ia mendatangi tempat sampah terdekat dan melemparkan kertas ditangannya kedalam tempat sampah itu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rebecca.

"Catatan orang yang kasmaran pada penderita diare." Havoc menjawab tenang.

"Hah?"

* * *

Chapter ini awalnya mau menyoroti Havoc-Ai, tapi kok jadinya nyampur-nyampur gini ya? Well, saya emang suka pairing Havoc-Becca. Buat yang ga setuju ama pairing ini, mohon maafkan saya. Saya cuma memuaskan otak saya, hihihi :evilgrin: *ditabok rame-rame. Seperti biasaaaa, review dan saran ditunggu lho. I'll really appreciate it.

^MisaChan^


	9. Chapter 9

Konichiwaaa... :D Misa-chan kembali dari perburuan mencari Roy Mustang di Amestris *ngasal* bhuahahahaahaha...

Misa akhirnya bisa apdet lagi drabble abal yang satu ini. Entah kenapa rasanya masi mau dilanjutin. Jangan bosen dulu ya? Ya? Ya? *ditabok sendal*

Langsung aja kita nikmati chapter terbaru ini, semoga menghibur.

Oia, sebelumnya Misa mau bilang, kalau misalnya minna-san mau nge-favourite atau me-alert, jangan lupa tambahin review ya, walaupun isinya cuma ':)' atau ',' Misa udah seneng kok. Hehehehehe...

Seperti biasa, FMA punya Arakawa Hiromu Sensei. Kalo FMA punya Misa, dipastikan ga ada yang namanya Riza Hawkeye, adanya Misako Hawkeye. Hahahahaha *ditembak pake rifle dari jauh*

Well then, njoy your salep. :)

* * *

**_Dream of the Dream_**

**_

* * *

_**

(…..)

**_Ada__ sebuah kursi._**

**_Kursi itu ada di belakang sebuah meja._**

**_Meja itu berada di dalam sebuah kelas._**

(...)

Pertengahan bulan Juni, Alchemist Gakuen Junior High School.

May menumpukan kepala di telapak tangannya. Hatinya merasa resah. Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kepalanya merasa melayang, dunia seperti berputar di sekitarnya. Tangan May mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Kakinya menggigil, padahal sekarang sudah awal musim panas. Matanya tidak sanggup membuka.

_Apa aku sakit ya? Rasanya kacau sekali._

Bel sekolah berdering kencang. Tapi May hanya bisa sayup-sayup mendengar suara bel itu.

May berusaha berdiri. _Mungkin sedikit cuci muka bisa membuatku bangun._

Dengan memegang kursi dan meja, May mengangkat tubunya. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat berat. Yah, badannya kan tidak besar, masa harus sesusah ini untuk berdiri?

May akhirnya bisa berdiri, walaupun sambil bersandar pada mejanya.

Kepala May sangat pusing. Ia tidak bisa menahan keseimbangannya lagi. Sepatunya terasa licin, ia terhuyung dan merasa tubuhnya tidak bisa bertahan lagi. May memasrahkan dirinya jatuh ke lantai.

Puk!

"May! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ada suara terdengar di telinganya.

May ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi ia tidak punya tenaga untuk itu.

"May! May!"

_Hee? Alphonse?_

"MAY!"

_Maaf, Al. Aku tidak bisa menjawabmu sekarang._

(...)

**_Ada sebuah kursi._**

**_Kursi itu ada di belakang sebuah meja._**

**_Meja itu berada di dalam sebuah kelas._**

**_May Chang, duduk di kursi itu._**

(...)

_Hangat. Tubuhku merasa hangat._

May membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum menyadari bahwa ia tertidur di atas meja. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Oh, ternyata ia masih di kelas. Kelasnya terlihat sepi. Tidak ada satu murid pun disitu.

"Tadi aku kenapa ya?" May menggumam pada dirinya, "oh ya, tadi kan aku pingsan waktu jam istirahat. Pantas saja kelasnya sepi begini."

May memutar lehernya sedikit, berusaha merenggangkan bahunya yang sangat kaku. May merasa badannya linu dari atas sampai bawah.

Sreeg.

Pintu kelas digeser terbuka.

Masuklah Alphonse Elric.

May langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat mendatangi Al, "Al! Terima kasih ya tadi sudah menolongku. Aku pikir tadi aku..."

Al tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Al?"

Lagi-lagi Al tidak menjawab. Ia masih tersenyum.

Senyumannya sedih.

"Alphonse? Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa?" May langsung panik melihat Al tersenyum sedih mengerikan seperti itu.

Al membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun ia menutup mulutnya kembali. Ia menggeleng lemah dan berjalan melewati May. May bisa melihat seragam Al terlihat berantakan dan kemejanya tidak dimasukkan.

_Apa dia habis berkelahi?_

May mengikuti Al.

Al duduk di kursinya yang berada di belakang kursi May.

May mengikuti Al dengan wajah khawatir.

"Al? Ada apa sebenarnya? Jawab dong! Ada apa sih? Kok Al sedih begitu?"

Al tersenyum lagi.

Ia akhirnya ia menjawab, "Ia telah pergi."

May terbelalak.

_Siapa pergi? Apa maksudnya? _

_Apakah Ada yang-er- meninggal?_

May menggebrak meja Al, "Apa maksudnya Al? Kok bicaramu begitu?"

Alphonse tidak tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas. Kepalanya menunduk menghadap meja. Pandangan matanya masih bernada sedih.

May mulai kesal, "Apa maksudmu, Alphonse Elric? Jawab!"

Al menghela nafas lagi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menghadap papan tulis di depan kelas. Al mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk papan tulis di balik tubuh May.

May berbalik dan menemukan sesuatu di papan tulis yang ditunjuk oleh Al.

_Rest in Peace, Our Beloved Classmate_

_Alphonse Elric (1995-2009)_

_Love You Always, My Friend_

Wajah May langsung pucat.

May merasa dunianya runtuh. Hatinya mendadak sakit seperti disambar petir. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Matanya pedih dan mulai buram menatap kedepan.

_Apa ini?_

May membaca tulisan di papan tulis itu berkali-kali sampai matanya mulai kabur dan tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas lagi. Air matanya mulai turun satu persatu. Ia merasa pipinya basah, mukanya panas, dan jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak seperti ingin meledak.

_Bohong!_

May menggeleng kuat-kuat. May tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dibacanya.

Ia berbalik ke tempat dimana Al tadi berbicara, "Al!"

Al sudah tidak ada di kursinya.

"Al? Alphonse?"

Air mata May turun makin deras. Keringatnya juga mengucur deras. Poninya menempel di dahi. May bisa menebak kalau matanya sudah bengkak dan merah.

Hatinya hancur, remuk, terlalu sedih untuk di deskripsikan.

"Huaaaaaa!"

May jatuh berlutut. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

May menangis.

Ia menangis meraung-raung sampai energinya habis.

May membuka kedua tangannya. Ia berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas.

"ALPHONSE!" May berteriak kencang di koridor.

_Bohong! Bohong!_

"ALPHONSE!" May berteriak lagi. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Malah semakin deras.

_Bohong! Ini pasti bohong!_

"Seseorang jawab aku!" May berteriak tidak terkendali. Ia merasa tubuhnya semakin lunglai akibat menangis.

"ALPHONSE ELRIC, jawab aku!"

_BOHONG!_

May berjalan di koridor. Air matanya masih tidak mau berhenti. Berjalan, berjalan, berjalan cepat, berlari, dan berlari semakin kencang.

May berlari sepanjang koridor, mencari siapapun untuk bertanya soal berita tidak masuk akal ini. _Ada apa ini? Kenapa koridor sepi begini?_

"Siapapun! Tolonglah!" May terus berlari berharap menemukan seseorang.

May terus berlari di sepanjang koridor kosong, namun tiba-tiba pergelangan kakinya kram. May langsung menjerit kesakitan dan jatuh terjerembab di lantai koridor.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh!" May menjerit lagi. Kesal, sedih, dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu. Sambil sesenggukan, ia duduk dan memijit pergelangan kakinya yang kram. _Sial! Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini? Menyebalkan!_

"Hiks, hiks... Alphonse-sama. Hiks. Hiks." May sesenggukan. Ia melepas tangannya dari pergelangan kaki. May melipat dan memeluk lututnya. Ia menumpahkan segenap kesedihannya. Lututnya mulai basah oleh air mata. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

May merasa dunianya berakhir.

"ALPHONSE, KAU BODOH SEKALI!" May menjerit.

Plok.

Seseorang menepuk bahu May dari belakang.

May terkejut dan melihat kebelakang.

(...)

"Hah!"

May membuka kedua matanya. Nafasnya terengah seperti habis lari marathon. Matanya membelalak meneliti keadaan sekitarnya. Kemeja seragamnya basah oleh keringat. Ia bisa merasakan rambutnya lembab, mungkin juga ikut basah oleh keringatnya.

May mengedip berulang kali. Nafasnya masih memburu.

_Hee? Ini kan..._

"Oh, begitu ya, Sensei. Kalau begitu, biar aku dulu yang jaga. Setelah ini pelajaran kosong kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf merepotkanmu ya, Elric."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei."

May menyadari ada orang lain di tempat itu.

May bisa mendengar percakapan yang sepertinya terjadi tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia meneliti sekelilingnya. Kepalanya masih pusing. Ia menangkap pemandangan kotak P3K di meja sebelahnya.

_Ternyata aku ada di tempat tidur UKS._

May menghela nafas lega. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Jantung May berdetak kencang lagi, _Elric? Elric _siapa?

_Mungkinkah? Al-_

"Kau sudah bangun, Kurcaci?"

May mengangkat wajahnya, Edward Elric berdiri dihadapannya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Elric yang lebih pendek?" May menggaruk pipinya.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL PENDEK, HEH KUR-"

"Nii-san, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan suka berteriak di gedung sekolah orang?"

May meloncat bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia berlari melewati Ed yang masih kesal.

_Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah?_

May berhenti beberapa meter sebelum pintu masuk UKS. Di hadapan pintu yang terbuka berdiri Alphonse Elric dengan muka kebingungan terpasang di wajahnya.

"Alphonse-sama!"

May berlari dan langsung memeluk Al dengan erat.

"Ma-May, ada apa ini?"

May terdiam sambil memeluk Al. "Hiks."

"May? Ada apa? Kok menangis?" Al bertanya panik.

Di sebrang mereka, Ed yang masih kesal di panggil 'pendek' oleh May, akhirnya hanya menghela nafas kesal. Ia berjalan menuju May yang masih memeluk Al di depan pintu.

"Al tadi keluar sebentar. Aku jadi harus menjagamu sebentar." Jelas Ed sambil lalu.

May melepaskan Al dan menghadap ke Ed, "Terima kasih ya, Elric-nii-san."

Ed terperangah sebentar. Lalu ia tertawa dan meninggalkan UKS menuju gedung sekolahnya.

Al memegang kedua pundak May, "May kenapa?"

May mulai menangis lagi, "Tadi-hiks aku bermimpi…hiks… Al… Al-"

"Aku?"

"Aku bermimpi Al pergi meninggalkanku." May berkata lirih, "Huaaaaaa..."

Al menghela nafas, "Aku pikir apa. Kau membuatku cemas saja."

"Hee?"

"Tadi kau pingsan waktu jam istirahat. Aku langsung membawamu ke UKS. Sensei bilang badanmu panas," Al menyentuh dahi May dengan punggung tangannya, "dan sepertinya masih agak hangat."

Wajah May terasa memanas. Entah karena dia memang sakit, atau karena hal lain.

"Nah, sekarang kembali ke tempat tidur ya? Kau masih harus istirahat. Nanti sore aku antar pulang." Al menggandeng May kembali ke tempat tidur.

May mengangguk senang.

Sekarang, May sudah kembali ke tempat tidur dengan selimut menutupi kaki sampai perut. Al duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur May. Ia menuang segelas air untuk May.

"Al?"

"Hmm?"

May terdiam, tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia terlalu takut dengan mimpi buruk mengerikan itu.

Al memberikan segelas air pada May, "Ada apa May?"

May minum air-nya sampai habis.

"Tidak apa-apa," May memberikan gelas kosong pada Al, "Nee, Alphonse?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh minta tolong?"

"Boleh."

May tersenyum.

"Jangan pergi ya?"

Al balas tersenyum. Ia mengacak rambut lembab May.

"Ya, tentu saja."

(...)

**_Ada sebuah kursi._**

**_Kursi itu ada di belakang sebuah meja._**

**_Meja itu berada di dalam sebuah kelas._**

**_May Chang, duduk di kursi itu._**

**_Dan Alphonse Elric duduk di belakangnya._**

(...)

* * *

Misa's Note : Fic ini terinspirasi dari mimpi Misa waktu tidur siang hari rabu kemarin. Mimpinya emang ga sama kaya di fic barusan, tapi ada yang persis sama di beberapa bagian.

Anywho, seperti biasa, read and review! :)

^MisaChan^


End file.
